User blog:Berrybrick/Another day another rant: So here we are....
Okay, something needs to be said LOUDLY. Th'i'''s wiki really hasnt' been that much worse than it always has been. It just seems that way because Wikia i's' interferin'g' m'o'''re and more, so '''in' that case, yes, it is worse. The focus of most users hasn't been on editin'g' for years, and customs never really had to'o much of the limelight either (there are a few exceptions, but in general, no. Sig-figs don't count either). Should people edit? Sure. Should they feel pressured to edit when they don't want to? No, of course not. Calling a user "useless" just because they want to be a part of the community built around the wiki, but don't feel confident in editing is not right. However, the primary contribution to the wiki should ''not '''be doing wh'a'''t it takes to be popular. If you want to write your own butchered version of somebody's good point or make a dozen sig-fig blogs before the month is over, whatever, we really can't do anything to stop you. However, there are few people '''l'eft wh'o' actually care about sig-figs and telli'ng' them that you w'on't m'a'ke them '''i'sn't''' going to help anyone at all'.' If anything, it will ju's'''t '''h'urt their feelings and m'a'''ke you more un'p'opular. If you want to be a part of the community, you might start by list'e'ning to it. Yes, occasionally a large ch'u'nk will be rash and unacce'p'ting of something totally fi'n'e, but calling every'o'ne '''w'rong unless they say that you are right (and then b'acking it up b'ecause two people happen to agree w'it'h you) is just going to polarize you more.... You need to be respectful of others. Just like we can't force you not to do something cliche, you can't force them to like and '''w'ant what you are doing.'' People l'i'''ke this aren't the only problem with these sorts of blogs being encouraged. When you see a b'l'og looking for red haired people, because Hu'l'k has green skin, so someone with red hair must be the Joker, ''don't comment. Just by saying "this is spam" you'll probably get an angry response from the writer, which will turn into an argument, and before we know it, it'll have well over 100 comments while actually interesting things like Chima f'anfiction and c'o'ntests have maybe 5. Whose fau'l't is this? Some of it does '''l'ie 'o'n the creator, but 'w'hy should they stop when it'll get them three out of fo'u'''r spot's on the popular blog category and so much a't'''tention? Don't say anyt'h'ing. Eve'r''' h'e'''ar of Emily Dickinson? Of course you probably did, she was even men't'i'''o'ned on Sp'o'''ngeBob'.' I just hope that her words don't go over your heads like they did his. People don't need to be bullied into contributing to the wiki, but don't encourage them to have a monopoly on popular blogs because they write one just for popularity. ''It's what they want. Prediction: This will largely be ignored. One of two sig-fig blogs will reach 100 comments, mostly from people telling the writer what they should and shouldn't do. When I was a wee user, before chat I think, we had a problem with a user creating "news blogs" with entirely false info. (Remember the original LOTR rumor lists? That's where this came from....) It turned out he was a troll, and that was all he wanted. Now, I don't think that this situation is identical, but for the longest time we were giving him exactly what he wanted. Category:Blog posts